femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Christie Colton (Christie's Revenge)
'Christie Colton '(Dani Kind) was the titular villainess of the 2007 Lifetime film Christie's Revenge. She was the daughter of Richard Colton, whom she became very close to following her parents' divorce. One day after school, Christie came home and was devastated to find her father at the kitchen table, having shot himself in the head. Having overheard him argue with her uncle, successful doctor Ray Colton, about Ray refusing to loan him money days earlier, Christie blamed Ray for her father's death and plotted to exact revenge. Years later, a now 19-year-old Christie teamed up with Selene Harverston to blackmail Ray, acting as though her plot is solely based on greed. Part of her plan involves moving in with Ray to attend a nearby college. She earns the quick friendship of Ray's wife Miranda and his teenage daughter Haley. Selene went to Ray's doctor's office and, thanks to Christie's manipulations, is set up to where he gets stuck at a bar with her and the two share drinks. Meanwhile, Haley (having already turned sour to Christie after overhearing her and Miranda gossiping about her) catches Christie snooping through her parents' bedroom. She confronts her about this at dinner and she acts as though she had just went in to find Ray's shirt size to buy him a present. As the next part of their plan, Selene tries to blackmail Ray to give her $50,000, threatening to accuse him of rape if he refused. Ray refuses and, later on, Christie kills Selene by luring her to a deserted area (saying they were going to a party) and bludgeoning her with a tire iron. Haley uncovers more of Christie's secrets, learning that Christie had lied about where she was on the night she killed Selene and overhearing her arguing over the phone with her therapist Josh. She tells Miranda and she goes to meet with Josh, who informs her about how Christie had hated Ray ever since her father's suicide. During this time, Christie has gone to Ray's office and given him a poisoned coffee. As he feels the poison's effects, Christie breaks down and reveals how she blamed Ray for her father's death. Ray then reveals how Richard had been a gambling addict and Ray had given him a large loan, which Richard blew playing cards. When Ray told Richard he needed to get help for his addiction, Richard viciously rejected his brother's help. Christie refused to believe this and, soon after this, Miranda arrives to save her husband. Christie chases Miranda through the office, armed with a knife, ranting about how she had wanted her to survive her plan for Haley's sake. Miranda manages to evade Christie and lock herself in Ray's office. As she calls 911, Christie breaks down in tears and bemoans her father's death. As she has a memory of a Christmas when she gave Richard a laptop, Christie cuts her arm with the knife, killing herself. Gallery Christine in class.png Christie fantasy.jpg|Christie having a fantasy of murdering Ray Christie at dinner next to Haley.png|Christie at dinner, sitting next to Haley Christie.png|Christie, having just poisoned Ray Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Suicide Category:Fate: Deceased